


Predetermined

by xLitheKitty33



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Add tags as I go, Almost no plot, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Blaise gets all the girls even when he's young, Draco is a little shit, Edmund Grubb is an amazing idea that should be used, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hufflepuff Hermione Granger, Just a little attempt, More romance than humor, Multiple Soulmates, Platonic Soulmates, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Romance, Romantic Comedy attempt, Romantic Soulmates, Slytherin Ron Weasley, humor attempt is failing, loose plot, no one gets my humor, physical descriptions are based off of the book and my imagination, weird imaginative customs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLitheKitty33/pseuds/xLitheKitty33
Summary: Some people only have one soulmate. Other people have multiple, all for different purposes, or sometimes they would be your soulmate in multiple aspects. Sometimes, you're someone's soulmate but they're not yours and sometimes, these soulmates last through different lifetimes. Sometimes you don't get the hint at finding your soulmate, and some don't truly have any.And so entails a story where the trials and tribulations of finding supposed happiness with your soulmates is attainable through working against the odds and maybe sometimes ignoring the issues of society.





	1. The Early Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is obsessed with the soulmate mark, magic, and anything his brain can take in for information whether it is useful or not. Hermione could care less about the mark as long as no one notices too much. She honestly just wants some friends of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Fixed some awkward wording, repetitive wording, and spelling errors

**It was ancient magic, and this old magic allowed for hints to your soulmates. These hints started similar for everyone but then would start to diverge down the path as new hints are given.**

**There usually were two black and white opinions in relation to the soulmate magic: those who were obsessed with finding their soulmates, and those that could be perfectly happy but incomplete without their soulmates, saying come as it may.**

* * *

_Soulmates should not be seen as a half to a whole, but as an extension, as a person with unique individual traits that teach you to care for others, differences, changes in yourself, and how to love more intensely than ever is thought possible._

* * *

Even as a toddler, he often found himself buried in books trying to decipher this old magic. His father was ecstatic, even if he didn't show it, that his son had shared the same kind of intense interest in magic at his age already. He could tell his son was going to be wise years beyond his age, after all, he had started reading a very young age, he was barely even almost two years old at the time. Not many of the other pureblood families' kids were fond of him. They described him as that one quiet kid who was always with a book and it was fine, he preferred to stay alone. Draco was quite sure he didn't inherit his mother's socialite quality, but he much rather preferred to work alone than have to deal with the issues arising with friendship. 

More times than not, Draco would find himself also dragged into zealous charity events and glamorous galas that were so overdone that the frequency had caused the novelty to wear off. He would much prefer to sit alone and curl up with an enticing novella or an enriching textbook to study, so he began bringing books with him and stayed in a corner refusing to interact after greeting most of the guests

This aspect of him, his father did not appreciate as much, and they always talked as such. He had etiquette lessons, cultural lessons, and magic lessons that he absorbed all the information of within a matter of seconds, he could take in all kinds of information and relay it back later with analysis and opinions given. Other than the time buried in his book, sometimes Draco found himself wondering what could she look like. He would stare at the date encircling his left wrist like a bracelet, _September 19 1979_ , and place it in the light in different angles as if it would change if he looked differently. 

His mother described that it had been there with him since the day he was born, and he believed her, there was no reason to lie about that. After all, he had been studying about this magic since he started to learn to properly read. Soulmate magic it was called and it was very powerful. Certain soulmates can have certain ties in their magic that could even surpass even some of the pureblood family's scared magic. He knew all about it, and he still obsessed about finding out about his soulmate. As far as he could tell he only had one soulmate, but whether they were female or male was a different story to tell. Even though he didn't know, he imagined she was female and tried to think how she could possibly look.

Sometimes he would find himself sketching aimlessly about how her curls would fall down her back like waves upon the ocean or how she'd have really bright and big doe eyes, after he tried imagining, he would scrap these drawings and go find another book to study. Sometimes, out of the corner of his eye, he could see something blurry and somehow he knew it was his connection to her allowing him to see through her eyes for just a minute, she was always with people or helping out an animal in need. He concluded that she must have a pretty kind heart, and loved to spend time with others, and that thought warmed his heart, just a little bit, but he wouldn't make any comment on it. 

* * *

On her right wrist was an inscription of a birthdate,  _June 5 1980_ , and the day her soulmate had been born it had appeared. Her parents didn't know what to make of it when their daughter who was almost 9 months old had suddenly gained a "birthmark" that just happened to look like a date but they tried not to question it because they were logical people and it would drive them insane. Hermione liked to read, books were her friends, but she longed to have some actual human contact. She loved her parents and they were absolutely amazing, but she also wanted friends. 

When she was five years old, she met a boy named Harry Potter and he was a little weird, which was an understatement, but somehow there was just an understanding between them. She could almost clearly remember the day she met and what she didn't remember he did. Her parents didn't want to be rude so they went to greet them with their young daughter who looked up to meet them. She didn't usually meet strangers, even though she almost so desperately craved the attention to meet others without knowing that she did. 

"Hello, Hermione, it's nice to meet you," She looked at the very pretty lady, and then nodded. "I am Lily Potter and this is my husband James Potter. I have a son that is just about your age, would you like to meet him?"

Hermione just gazed at Lily, trying to judge whether or not she should, but soon nodded again, almost too eagerly. She could hear her mother and father laugh along with Lily and she wandered around the house cataloging everything she saw until bumping into a boy with black messy hair who was squinting at her, "Who're you?"

"Hermione Granger."

They both stared at each other, unsure what to do together for a long while until they just had big grins plastered on their faces and both burst into laughter over nothing. "Harry Potter."

"They seem to get on well." Helen noticed, looking at Lily.

"Yes! Maybe they could have playdates?" Lily excitedly clapped her hands together with eyes shining brightly as she suggested and agreed.

She wondered why Lily would be so eager to have her over again, and she heard about how she was special somehow. She remembered that Lily had come up to her and told her she could tell her all about the red date marking on her right wrist, but first she had to discuss something over with her parents. 

That day when she went home after dinner at their house, she had another mark on the inside of her left wrist. It read, "Who're you?" in a faint green color. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Soulmate AUs and Romantic Comedies so I decided that I should try to mix them. I suck at comedy though so it is another work to practice my hands at an uncomfortable genre, like Wounds And Trauma's more angst theme. This soulmate AU is a bit different from all the ones only about romance though.  
> There isn't really a set plot at the moment, it's all kind of loose. Also they won't be in their original respective houses most likely, their personalities have somewhat changed in regards to how I have set up their childhood.  
> Draco and Hermione won't interact for a while, depending on how many chapters I can use to detail the early days.


	2. Inevitable Interactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets roped along to Pansy's birthday. Pansy doesn't really like him and the feeling is mutual, but there is someone she does start to like, even if he isn't her 'type'. Draco sort of makes friends with Ron Weasley much to the distaste of his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Fixed awkward wording, incomplete/accidentally cut parts, and repetitive points that were supposed to be taken out.

Perhaps it was due to the fact his father allowed him unrestricted access to the manor library, or that he had been flexible and lax in having Draco interact with other families' children that he now hated interacting with others, he would reason that it was because 'they usually didn't have the kind of charm a book had.' Despite this, many young pureblood girls had decided to try and thaw his ice heart even though he didn't need thawing, so when he was being dragged to an important family friend's birthday party, the Parkinsons starring their daughter, he was not too pleased.

Plus it was undeniable that Pansy was not pleasing to look at, she had sharp features that made her look pug-faced especially when angry, her hair was also unflattering as a frame to her face. She only looked somewhat pretty when she smiled as it would soften her features, but that was extremely uncommon. She also wasn't someone pleasant to be around and he would prefer Zanbini's company, who always had a girl at his arm even though they were barely even eight years old, or even the oddballs like Loony Lovegood, a year their junior, and that Nott kid who was talked about as "a disgrace to his father" for some reason. This was a rarity that he would prefer that kind of company. 

"Malfoy!" Her high pitched voice rang through the air as she put her hands on her nonexistent hips.

Quickly the blonde bregrudedly stalked over to her. "Were you about to go off to another corner again? Live a little! Plus it's my birthday, so you've got to do as I say."

"What should I do then, Parkinson?"

"Have you no manners, Malfoy? Extend a hand and ask the lady, me, to dance."

"Oh, of course." He rolled his eyes before setting the book down gently as he nodded his head quickly coming up with an idea, and then held a hand out as he raised his eyebrow with a cocky smile. "Pansy Parkinson, one only turns eight years old once, may I have this dance?"

Pansy huffed at his arrogant attitude, if it weren't Draco Malfoy, she would definitely swoon, not that she would let anyone know. "If you insist Mister Malfoy."

Draco gently took her hand and took the lead, "Please, Mister Malfoy is my father, you may call me by my name." He paused as he continued to waltz, taking a couple steps, "Only for tonight."

Pansy followed his lead, shocked at his precision and talent, she never felt so freely skilled at dancing unless it was with her well trained instructor. "Well, Draco, then you may call me Pansy." She paused, to mimic his previous action in speaking. "But only for tonight."

Pansy could hear his chuckle and that threw her off guard. In an unladylike manner and accusingly, she swiftly questioned him without thinking about what she had said at all. "Who are you and what have you done with the horrid ice prince?"

He almost broke away from their form to keep himself from howling in laughter, but he managed as a Malfoy always does, and she caught a glint of mischief in his eyes, "Pansy, I have polyjuiced myself to be the seven year old heir of the Malfoy family. What could I do? Wouldn't I stand to gain more benefit if I was polyjuiced as his father, or even his mother?"

She decided she didn't like the way her name rolled offer his tongue, and she was not about to develop a childish crush on him when he was only being friendly as a person such as he could be for an evening because of probably some off-hand plan. She didn't like that he was joking, teasing, and laughing with her, and she was also certain she would prefer to see him laugh at a book in the corner of the room as far away from her as possible because she didn't think anyone would appreciate the thumping of her heart beating so rapidly in her chest.

Once the dance ended she excused herself quickly and Draco smugly went back over to his book, as if he planned to do this so that she would leave him alone. And it seemed to work.

* * *

"Watch where you're going." She grumbly muttered, glaring.

She was about to get up when she felt someone take her hand, and her head snapped up as she watched the chubby boy help her up. He wasn't chubby in an oversized 'what are you doing with your life' in a kind of way, but it was actually kind of cute chubby. It fit his soft personality and his subtly brushed blonde hair.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine, mister?" Pansy almost stuttered at the sincerity of his voice, he seemed actually kind and everything that wasn't her parents. 

"Longbottom, but um, if you'd like you can call me Neville." If it were even possible, she'd swear she saw his cheeks go even redder as he tried to casually brush his hair back, facing to the side with another hand in his pocket while glancing at her.

"Pansy Parkinson. Please call me Pansy." He really was cute actually. More than she had thought before. 

She watched as he fumbled with asking her to dance and fumbled while dancing but it was refreshing, she didn't get how because he certainly was one of the worst dancers she met but she did not want it to end. It was almost as though he were her prince, no her knight as he only had his eyes focused on her and only her. No boy, nor person, had ever treated her with such regard and care beforehand. 

She was flattered and it seemed her soulmate mark agreed. As soon as the dance ended and he nodded his head before saying his goodbyes. Pansy, on an impulse, which was very unladylike, as was all her actions towards him, kissed his cheek, pacified and subdued for the rest of the evening.

She watched as Neville blushed and took her gloved hand to chastely kiss her knuckles. Quickly she took off her glove and gave them to him before quickly walking away so that he couldn't ask her anything. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him beaming while staring at her retreating figure. She noticed he covered his mouth and looked away. Pansy knew who she would definitely be inviting to her next parties and saving a dance for. 

* * *

Draco studied their interaction, cataloguing it and noting the way that both Pansy and Neville's whole demeanor had changed. Neville acted more boldly the rest of the night and happily, while Pansy seemed less high strung than usual. They also brushed legs and hands under the table multiple times. It seemed no one really caught on other than him, but it wasn't fair to assume he wouldn't considering how much he focused in on details all the time. Honestly, there really wasn't much he did with his time. He didn't enjoy the fact that all pureblood families were to be invited to each event and that it was simply rude to refuse, even if the family inviting was questionably one that was not of good standing with the invited.

It was a quiet battle of arguments enacted by gazes as he watched his own father and the Weasley man look at each other head to head. He was so focused on the two of them that he hadn't noticed that someone had been walking towards him. 

"Honestly," The red haired boy began. "I don't get what all the fuss is about with your father and mine, they both are purebloods with high standings in the Ministry, why can't they not get along?"

Draco turned his head to the second youngest Weasley who was looking at him from the side of his eye cautiously. "Various reasons, possibly due to the fact that your family loves muggles but is still included in the Sacred Twenty Eight, even though Potters would not be for that reasoning? At least that is what my father says, of course there must be more concern for that. In the history of the Malfoy family books, it stated something about a rivalry, and courting competitions between our families that started when one of my ancestors rejected your's and it's been bad blood ever since." He paused, gauging the other bloke's reaction. "That was centuries ago though."

He watched at the lanky boy began to laugh into his hand and looked over at him. Ron tentatively spoke, "Courting competitions are really not important anymore though."

"No, they're barely even practiced anymore, it is considered," he used quotation marks as he deadpanned, "unethical."

The gangly redhead softened once more, allowing himself to laugh. He was an odd one, but then again to Draco, everyone was kind of odd.

Draco then scoffed, "as if the arranged marriages nowadays that are all the rage nowadays are more so. Dare I say, the courting competitions were better, at least a reasonable choice could be made on the behalf of the female, even if not on the male. Now the arranged marriage meetings are a formality, but everyone in the agreement knows who is really betrothed to who."

Ron broke out into a large grin. People usually didn't smile at him like that or with him like that for that matter. He also contemplated how he didn't usually feel at this much ease when in another person's company. Weasley was easy to talk to. His voice brought his attention back to him. 

"Let's allow the adults to continue the fued, after all, we're kids, we couldn't possibly know of this nonexistent rivalry. Ron Weasley." He held out a hand to shake as if to seal the deal. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ron. But I do like that mind of yours. Draco Malfoy." the white-blonde smirked and shook his hand with his right hand.

The person who offered the hand always offered the left and the other would accept with their right because accepting with their left was just odd and that was a just an important pureblood etiquette thing. 

They continued to talk for hours, Draco spoke of his studies, how he knew all the spells he needed for the first year already, to which Ron responded jokingly calling him a nerd, and how he was obsessed with these soulmate markings. Ron spoke of his status in the family and how he often felt left out. 

The blonde also took note of a new mark on his right wrist and blinked, that one was new. He had to go do some studies on it, but he knew this one related to Ron. The color was different than the red color of the dated mark on his left wrist, this one was a faint green and was a marking of two hands about to shake. It seemed as though Ron had noticed too. 

"Looks like our old mans are going to see each other more than they'd like."

"Certainly."

For once, they both laughed, letting Draco feel at more ease than he thought was possible, and this continued even when he could feel his father's hardening stare into his back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows more closely to the character's physical descriptions in the book, and I had always imagined Neville as a blonde, at least before watching snippets from the movies.


	3. Crashing Parties, Books, & Infatuations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potter family comes late to Pansy's birthday party, and they bring Hermione. This causes various shenanigans, including Ron's infatuation, a squealing Ginny, and maybe more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edot: Awkward Wording, wrong formats of words, misspellings/typos, and capitalization issues.

**In many of the stories and soulmate recount tellings I have read about meeting your soulmate, it was always somehow romantic or too sweet and fantasical to be real. When I first met my soulmate, or noticed others meeting theirs, it was awkward, messy, or even underwhelming, but it was the little things that made the meeting as it is. What they did get right was without even properly knowing each other it felt as if you'd known one another since the dawn of time.**

**\- D. M** **.**

* * *

_Sometimes they say the first time you meet your soulmate feels as though you have known them for forever, that they already have a piece of you inside of them. Sometimes, you just somehow click, even if your interactions are sparse or riddled with arguments, they just get you, and you miss them when they're gone._

* * *

Lucius and Arthur could not stand one another, they both thrived on their rivalry and as much as they would hate to admit it, they both needed each other. While there wasn't an active term for it, they called it soul-rivals. They had the markings to prove it. There was scarce information based on this level of soulmate-ship, despite the extensive study on romantic soulmates and to a lesser extent but more than the soul-rivals, platonic soulmates/soul-companions. There were many names people used for the same thing. 

They were like two sides of the same coin, Arthur, a muggle loving Ministry of Magic employee that works for the The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office of the Muggle Research, Research, Recognition, And Regulation Department. He worked his way up the ladder, originally starting as an intern and then continuing to transfer to his current department and office. He was very well credited in his work and has stopping taking the higher positions they offer, mentioning that he enjoys his work in this department. He had a large family of all whom he did love dearly — mostly, and that he cared for.

Despite being two sides of the same coin, Lucius while he didn't actually work in the "fair" ministry, he stocks invested in each of the departments and that put him at an already good standing with the Minister and the rest of it's corporate. It was also known that despite they were not one of the purest — they actually did incorporate half-bloods to somewhat dilute their genetic data, they were not down with incest, — but they were one of the most influential, especially since the fall of Tom Riddle's — that stupid half-blood that had been much too excitable, but not stubborn enough, and retreated — rebellion a year prior to Draco's birth, after all, they had lead the resistance against this rebellion despite acting as though as they truly were his most loyal followers. While they did believe in blood purity, this violence and purge advocacy was not the way. The cunning wit of the family made them all good spies, especially Uncle Severus. 

Despite all this and the history of negativity dating back centuries, they could agree one one thing. Their sons, Ron and Draco getting along was the worst thing that could happen.

At least until the Potter family came later than even fashionably late, and not only that, their son had a plus one, which was scandalous, no one knew her, and the fact that she was uninvited. 

* * *

Hermione couldn't shake off the feeling of their rough stares, boring right through her even as they looked right at her. These purebloods were so judgmental, and what good would that do them? Despite this, she couldn't help but catalogue the dress wear of everyone. The women wore beautiful expensive dresses with what looked to be some sort of odd coat over their arm — was that what they called a robe? — with the young girls dressed in frilly dresses that were somehow stylistically pleasing to the eye, but it seemed as though it was all over dressed for just a small occasion. She didn't get why they continued to stare at her as if she was some sort of creature, was it because she wasn't the unknown squib or bastard half-blood child of some pureblood like they thought? That would be a stupid reason. She continued to follow Harry who just smiled at her, and dragged her away from all the disapproving eyes. 

Those disapproving eyes almost hurt as much as when she was alone in their house, or when her parents were too busy to pay attention to her. It might've been why she constantly clung to her friend and came over to their house knocking waiting for Mrs. Potter to open the door, she knew that he knew what was wrong and how to make it better. The hugs, books, hand-holding, and pillow forts made it better. Too bad that they couldn't do anything like that her at an extravagant party such as this one. Maybe the books, but cuddling was a no here. Something about some custom they had that hugs were reserved for a favorable date or at least within a social "pureblood" event, but she couldn't help it, she was a touchy person.

"Harry, where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere that you can calm down in."

"I am just fine!"

"Don't lie to me, I know what you're actually thinking."

"Well, I just don't belong! I mean I may be all dressed up too but I just feel like I won't get along with anyone here!"

"How many books did you bring?"

"None at all!"

"That means three then. Sit down and you can just read to bear your gatherings."

"Harry—"

"Hermione." He interjected.

"OK, I did bring three." Hermione said exasperatedly.

"And?"

"I do want to just sit down and read."

"After you read?"

"I will go and socialize to make friends like I promised."

"Good girl." He patted her head, and she huffed.

"Stay."

"Yes, yes I will." He paused, and teased lightly, "for now."

He laugh and so did she as she took out her three books. While there was no pillow fort, and physical warmth, there was the warmth and comfort in her heart with him. He really was her best friend and platonic soulmate.

* * *

When Ron heard the the Potter family come in, he inwardly groaned, but he knew he would find his sister by his side soon, ready to swoon at the son of the retired Aurors James Potter and Lily Potter, that was if she wasn't too busy with mom. He didn't want to look, but he figured that since Draco was so enamored with looking over by the situation there he decided to take a look.

He watched as a girl with dark bushy hair took out a book before her face scrunched up. Her twinkling laughter lured him and she was positively mesmerizing in her own right, while she was not perfect nor aesthetically pleasing to look at, nor did she have an amazing smile with those really big teeth being emphasized when she did, but she was somehow exotically beautiful, and just astoundingly breathtaking. Perhaps it was the way her bangs framed her pale face, or how the her dark wavy and frizzy locks that she called hair seemed to have some sort of fiery personality, either way, he was completely certain that he would never see another witch so lovely and impossibly _pure_ as her.

The only thing that ruined the moment was that Harry Potter was there. Harry Potter who had it all, a loving and caring family, a charismatic way of enticing people to him, and now he had a witch that was positively intriguing. Ron did not feel jealous, that was usually beneath him, but in this moment he did not take note of it. Nor was he jealous when he watched his buddy walk over to the pretty damsel, after seeing him enamored. He noticed she immediately looked at him, and Harry looked at him skeptically before locking eyes with her and then nodding as he stalked away.

"The book you had earlier? I haven't seen that edition before, mind telling me about it? I thought I had read all the books they had to offer here. I don't think I recognize the other books you have brought either." He plopped right next to her, his thirst for knowledge renewed.

"What?" She stared at him wide-eyed with her large doe eyes, bewildered. Whether she was surprised that he sat down next to her so casually or that he was asking about her books, the freckled boy didn't know. It might've been both.

Ron lost some of the tension he didn't even realize he had. And nodded, laughing at his lack of rational thought. Of course Draco was asking about the book she had, Draco didn't have an interest in girls like her. Then again, was Draco even interested in girls? He wondered about that. 

"I have a library in the manor, and in it there are almost all the books Wizarding London has to offer. I was just wondering what information could yours contain, after all it is a really old edition. And I haven't seen this other book here?" Hs friend repeated, watching him speak to her kindly although a bit annoyed.

"Oh, I would love to see something like that!" She looked so lively, excited, and focused. "This old edition was gifted to me." Her eyes lit up, a beautiful warm shade of brown, and she nodded. "You see though, this isn't a book from here, it's a book from my home. Your lot calls them muggles? This is one of their books."

"Ah, I see." Ron quickly went over as his friend had leaned in closer to get a better look at the book, his curiosity definitely was getting the best of him. He watched rosy coloring wash over her cheeks and she held the book closer to him.

"I can start from the beginning if you'd like, um..."

"Draco," Ron replied for him as he stared at her. "His name is Draco."

Hermione nodded absently, mumbling her name, "How about you?"

"Ron."

"OK" she said before looking at Draco excitedly once more, and moving the book closer to him so that he could read. Ron was a little annoyed. He could also feel that his soulmate mark was acting up a bit, the red broken half of a heart on his right wrist at least. He looked at her again, and realized that what he was feeling was actually jealousy, he actually acknowledged his jealousy. Draco had gotten her attention so easily, and she seemed to be even more breathtaking than before somehow while talking to him. There was so much passion, he tried to think of a time he had seen someone else display so much passion. The only time he could was earlier, when Draco had been explaining about soulmates, soulmate marks and how eager—

Ron decided he needed to take a breather or stuff his face. Maybe both. 

* * *

He was positively beautiful. His suit—robe, whatever it was, fit him well. She almost thought she was dreaming as his eyes were completely fixated on her with his impossibly bright blonde hair that swept over his eyes mysteriously. She supposed she realized that he wasn't looking at her but her book. It was almost a relief, she didn't know how to handle people and was still awkward.

Not that Hermione didn't mind when others came up to her and asked her to allow them to read a book with her or wished to start conversation with her. It was just that whenever he had asked her a question his silvery blue eyes bore right into her soul and just into her mind as well. She babbled and prattled on about the muggle world, and he stared intensely at her, listening to every word that slowly slipped from her loquacious lips, it was comforting to find someone who shared an interest in finding out everything in the world around them. As much as she loved Harry and all of their friends, they both knew when she got like this, it was not in the least what he found amusing, but with Draco it seemed he found the opposite. It was refreshing the fact that they intellectually clicked. She blushed even more when he abruptly leaned closer to her, staring at her with an unreadable expression. 

"Thank you, Granger, it was a pleasure in meeting you, but I best be on my way. My apologies but my family doesn't take too kindly to...muggleborns." He gently took her hand and kissed her bare knuckles. 

She felt as though his hesitation was an indication of something bad, but she brushed it off. She also took note that he was left-handed. If she didn't know any better she would've thought the kiss on the knuckles was some weird custom in the wizarding world in courting? But it could not have been. Perhaps it was just a formality like in medieval times? She took another mental note that she should look up more recent pureblood customs and in general wizarding customs. 

She absently rubbed her knuckles as she thought about it, still feeling the pressure of his soft lips on them somehow. As she snapped out of it, she realized she was alone and panicked a bit. She didn't favor being alone, bad things usually happened when she was alone. She scooted to the closest corner and buried her face in the study book to forget this fact. 

"Draco Malfoy I told you not to bury your face in a book in the corner!" The book was snatched out of her hands as the girl said this to her. 

"Oh, you're not him. Just another person who would prefer to read books rather than socialize." The girl looked annoyed, so annoyed that she probably hadn't realized she had been looking at a girl at first.

"Hermione Granger and you are—"

"Pansy Parkinson. You must be that mudblood." She wrinkled her nose and then sighed deciding that she probably wouldn't see her again anyways. "Excuse my language for calling you a mudblood, but you're not going to just sit there on my birthday nonetheless!" She quickly grabbed her bag and her arm dragging her away from the corner.

Pansy Parkinson would be a failure as a socialite if she didn't even get this girl integrated. 

* * *

Harry much enjoyed the food at the table and was happily eating away, and later he wouldn't have gained any weight at all due to his incredibly speedy metabolism. He hadn't noticed the two redheads behind him chattering or at least, he didn't recognize it was about him.

"Don't you go over there. It's not—"

"Harry Potter!" A female voice squealed from behind him. 

He turned and looked around for Hermione because he knew that wasn't her voice. When he spotted her being dragged away by Pansy he smiled. She was finally going to be able to make many friends like she always wanted! Perhaps she'd even learn to be more friendly. Maybe she'd learn that it was ok for her to feel as though she could have more friends and before comfortable with others, as much as he loved that girl, he knew she needed to expand her friendship circles. Not only that but he really knew tnat she was almost desperate to try to make more friends.

The raven haired boy refocused his attention to the girl staring at him with a set jaw and fiery hair. Harry had one thought immediately race through his mind and that was _She was cute, not cute as in 'I would have a crush on you' cute, but cute as in 'I want to pet you for your fierceness and see how you would react' cute._

"I am Ginny Weasley, I mean." She quickly added. 

He grinned, "Hello Ginny. It's nice to meet you but why is he looking at me like that?"

He motioned to her brother who was glaring at him through his eyes even with a straight face. She visibly bristled, and bowed her head as she went back over to him, pulling at his ear and whispering. 

"He's just protective." Harry raised an eyebrow but nodded anyways.

* * *

  _Oh,_

 _Merlin's_  

_BALLS!_

He

**KISSED**

Her

Knucles!!! 

He actually did it. It was something he did on impulse! He didn't mean to! 

What was he thinking?! A proper gentleman would only kiss the knuckles of the girl he was courting and only if seriously! Pureblood etiquette believed and stated that celibacy would not be kept unless minimal contact was given until the marriage is set and engaged. That meant no kissing, no hugging, no hand holding, or anything! 

It wasn't so much the fact that pureblood customs called for certain things but that he knew that Ron had liked her when he came up to her all huffy after Draco had engaged in a conversation with her. He didn't like the girl! She was so smart and just as intriguing as any book he read. Maybe even more so than many of the books he read ever that he didn't even realize what he was doing! 

He quickly paced back and forth as he thought of it, bumping into Ron after he had just come back from something that looked to annoy him.

"Ron, thank goodness you're back."

"I didn't think you'd miss me so much. After all you seemed really focused in on that _mudblood."_ Ouch that stung. He didn't think he liked her that much. 

"Do not use such vulgar language, I know you don't feel that way about her, and she was just extremely interesting to converse with!"

"Sure buddy. Tell me why are you far up your arse at the moment? You look guilty about something."

"I don't know it's just. . ." He trailed off before incoherently mumbling the last part.

"What is it? I can't hear you."

"It was silly nevermind."

"Don't lie to me, Draco."

"Ok fine! Imight'vekissedherknuckles."

"What? Say that slower."

"I might've. . ." He paused and then continued, "KISSEDHERKNUCKLES!"

Ron stared at him in shock. Not for the fact that he did so, and if that was part of if it he definitely didn't show it, but that the Malfoy family was quite old fashioned in the courting favors regard. He was surprised that they were so old fashioned in that regard that it seemed that they didn't still have courting competitions. Hopefully not, those things could be fatal. Sometimes they didn't involve just wands, and Ron shivered at that thought. 

"I wasn't thinking, I just did it, I don't usually do that. I think before I do something and this time I impulsively—"

"Calm down Draco, deep breaths." He noticed he was about to hyperventilate. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine. After all, you're not going to actually court her. Plus it's a formality nowadays so people won't think you exclusively fancy her or anything." He quickly added knowing that it would calm him a bit, despite that he knew there would still be some to see it as another thing, "Even if she is the only girl you've kissed on the knuckles.

"Are you sure?"

"You act like you lost your kissing knuckle virginity or something that." Ron joked and he saw Draco almost laughed, but that was just weird, it was the first girl that he had kissed knuckles for, he learned from his father you kiss the knuckles of only girls you intend to marry or pursue romantically.

He still seemed confused and so Ron did the only thing he could think of doing, he swung his arm around him. He didn't know why, but Draco just relaxed, it wasn't as though he was actually worried Ron was angry at him or something, right? "It's really OK, don't worry about it. If people think something of it, then your friends,  _moi,_ have got your back."

Draco nodded, he really didn't get how this friends thing worked, and Ron was really the only 'friend' he had at the moment. Books were so much easier, but perhaps he should try anyways. Draco decided he would not be nice to the girl. He might try and see her cry. Yeah, he liked that thought, after all it shouldn't bother him, he's felt fine in seeing girls cry before so what was there to lose other than feeling numb for a moment? Maybe just maybe if there were enough times he wasn't kind to her, he would get over this weird flutter in his stomach at having been somehow matched to someone. 

Ron excused himself as he could see his sister stalking a poor guy. She really was a bit obvious.

Draco continued walking until he bumped into Pansy and the girl he did not want to see now. He sneered at her, mustering up a face that screamed hate as he took her delicate wrist into his hand so that she wouldn't topple over forwards or backwards. "Stay out of the way I have better things to do than help some 'damsel in distress' or in need of assistance," and then walked away. He really couldn't bring himself to call her a mudblood, or even a muggleborn. His mind already referred to her as Hermione.

"That was rude." He tried to act like he was ignoring it as he could hear them. He turned to stand behind a pillar to keep listening to them, he would almost hyperventilate at the thought of how she'd react.

"But he was so nice earlier."

"That was probably only to get into your  _books_."

"But..."

"Don't kid yourself, he uses people, probably just like his dad, and gets close to no one, don't trust him."

"I..."

"Granger,  _muggleborn,_ I have known the prat much longer and trust me, he's trouble. Stay away from him."

He watched a flicker of uncertainty and then watched as she scanned the room. He almost didn't duck away quick enough before she spotted him. "I...I guess."

He watched as Pansy smirked, and sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair and cursed at himself, but it was helpful of Pansy to do that. He couldn't risk this, he didn't want to like anyone. He found his eyes flickering to look for her again and noticed a date on her right wrist, but he couldn't read it as the print was too small and he was too far away. He tried not to think about it as he felt disappointed in himself. Thankful but also like he was doing the wrong thing.

He he got home that day, the red mark was combined with black around the border. He also noticed a mark that was half of a spade and half of a heart, in black and red respectively, on his left bicep. That was odd. Now this was really curious, he would have to look it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I said they will not be meeting for a while, but I kind of changed my mind. I was thinking that they wouldn't interact as much, but like they meet by coincidence a lot and the fact that their houses will have some joint classes, it's because it would be better to merge their narratives sooner rather later for the new ideas I have been pumping out. I mean the story is writing itself  
> I always thought of Hermione not being the prettiest girl ever but that she could look still positively beautiful somehow even with strangely large teeth and frizzy hair. Perhaps it's the Emma Watson image I have had of her since the movies but I always thought she could be an interesting girl to look at even though she wasn't actually perfect in looks.  
> Also their interactions are not going to always be this easy, as shown a bit by the second one.  
> I didn't intend for them to be so friendly at first, but it kind of just happened and I liked it, especially how he freaks out about it. I still have an extremely loose idea of where this is going so voila the ending of this chapter but yeah.


End file.
